Hopelessly Devoted
by XxBurning RosexX
Summary: Glee AU. William McKinley High School in the age of Rock 'n' Roll, with  bad pun alert  summer lovin', "Sandra Dee"s and finding the one that you want. Contains Klaine, Chang Chang, Bartie, Brittana, Fuinn and eventual Finchel. please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: As some of you may know, Muchacha10 on DeviantART is one of the most amazing Klaine artists on the sight. So when I saw her Glee/Grease drawings, my writer's block miraculously cleared. Just like that! I hope you like it! This is my first go at writing anything Glee, let alone Glee AU. I didn't categorize this as a crossover because it has none of the original Grease characters in it at all. just the basic plot lines tied in with the show's plot lines. So let the Summer lovin' begin!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Grease.**

* * *

><p>"Hey look! It's Puckerman!" Artie Abrams shouted across William McKinley High School's courtyard. Sam Evans and Mike Chang ran over to Noah "Puck" Puckerman, leaving Finn Hudson to push wheelchair-bound Artie over to the wall.<p>

"'Sup," Puck nodded at the four boys, taking a long drag from his cigarette. The four boys wore matching leather jackets and light jeans. There was Puck - resident bad boy and school stud - , Finn - the tall, lanky quarterback - , Sam – closeted geek and big lipped blondie - , Mike Chang – The "Other Asian" with the washboard abs and killer moves – and Artie – wheelchair-bound, all round nice guy with all the swag a guy could wish for. They looked round for their fifth member, but to no avail.

"Where on earth's Anderson? He's not chattin' up some dude is he?" Puck sneered. Blaine Anderson was a kind, good looking student. He moved to Ohio a year ago and the T Birds had immediately taken him under their wing. A) Because they were _NOT_ homophobic **(1)**, B) because he was loyal to his friends and always had your back, and C) he had a really awesome car.

"Nah. He spent all summer at the garage. Ya know, earnin' some cash, watching my lil' bro bend over the hood of his new Cadillac–"

"That's not _all_ I did, Hudson, and you know it."

The T Birds all spun round and literally pounced on their small, hobbit of a friend.

"Blaine!"

"Hey, man!"

"So, did you get some action from Hummel over the summer?"

Blaine glared at Puck. "No, for your information. He's my _friend_ and nothing more." Blaine swallowed the lump in his throat. He was _not_ going to get caught lying.

"But 'cha wish he was, eh?" Puck grinned as Blaine almost attacked him. "Alright! Alright! Calm down!" Puck laughed. Blaine gritted his teeth and straightened his jacket and looked around the courtyard.

"So where's Kurt, Finn?" Blaine inquired. It was no secret to the T Birds that Blaine liked Kurt. Both boys had girls and guys dying at their feet, but one of them made their orientation more obvious, while the other basked in the affection.

"Pickin' up Mercedes, probably. Or telling Brittany that her cat hasn't told the whole school her secrets." Finn replied shrugging. He had a simple and beautiful mind.

"Dayum, Kurt's lucky to have Cedes as a hag, I tell ya," Sam whistled. All the T Birds nudged him, cat-calling. Blaine looked around once more and his eye caught sight of a sleek glossy red Cadillac convertible pulling into the parking lot.

* * *

><p>"Seniors. I can't believe we're <em>seniors<em>!" Tina giggled in the back seat of Kurt's new car. Her hair was long and straight with bubblegum pink highlights. She wore dark eyeliner and a dark purple skirt that fell to her knees. She teamed her skirt with a white blouse and her Pink Ladies silk jacket hung on her shoulders.

"We're gonna _rule_ this place!" Quinn giggled alongside her friend. She ran her hand through her short blonde hair, which had been cut by Kurt a few days before. She had her cat eye sunglasses perched on the tip of her nose and she was wearing a tight orange off-shoulder top with tight green three quarter length jeans. Her matching white and green polka-dot scarf was flung carelessly across her neck and her pink jacket was folded on her arm.

Mercedes looked at Kurt and asked: "You alright, boo? You seem distracted."

Kurt Hummel looked over at his best friend and plastered on a smile. "Nah, I'm alright. Something's on my mind is all."

Mercedes nodded, making a mental note to ask for all the details later. She readjusted her jacket and sighed as she got out of the car. She was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a simple purple shirt under her Silk Pink Ladies jacket. She had a royal purple bandana in her hair and large, gold hoop earrings. She practically screamed 'diva' and was one of the kindest girls in the school.

To say that Kurt was adequately dressed would be an understatement. His baby blue oxford was tucked into off-white skinny jeans, and his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. His polished black and white brogues glistened in the morning sun. He shrugged on his matching white waistcoat and tweaked his pink bow-tie. His silky hair was immaculately quiffed and his porcelain skin perfect. Just looking at him made Blaine drool.

* * *

><p>"Berry, if you don't shut up <em>right now<em> I'm chuckin' you outta my car," Santana Lopez shrieked as the short brunette went on and on about some glee club thing that was going on this year. "Seriously, the only reason you're here is 'cuz Lucy Q decided to ditch us for Hummel's sweet ride. Don't' expect this sorta generosity every day." The Latina growled and she pulled into the parking space next to Kurt's "sweet ride". Her hot pink mini groaned as it came to a halt.

"Yo, Hummel! Check out my ride later! My baby's not feelin' too good," Santana crooned and she stepped out into the humid, post-summer air.

"You have a baby?" asked Brittany as she, too stepped out of the car.

Everyone decided to ignore her and Kurt focused his attention to what the two girls were wearing. Brittany was wearing striped pink and white knee-length socks and a tight leather mini-skirt. Her pink jacket was buttoned up to the neck, and her wavy blonde hair tumbled across her shoulders. Santana was dressed to kill. She wore a low-cut red blouse and a short black chiffon skirt. Her jacket was tied around her waist and her hair was in a high ponytail.

"Hmm…" Kurt grinned. "Fantastic. Lady in red. Suitable choice, Satan. I mean Santana."

Santana just smiled evilly back, and bore no ill will to the jab.

"What about me?" Rachel very nearly shouted as she tumbled out of the car. She was wearing a white bustier with lace details with a yellow and white dotted pencil skirt. Her jacket was undone and the top and you could see the expensive row of pearls that sat on her neck.

"Very good. Your learning," Kurt nodded. "Or, just trying to steal my man," muttered Quinn bitterly.

"So," Rachel beamed as she looped her arm through Kurt's as Mercedes did the same on his other side. "Do anything good over the summer? Meet anyone on the beach?" She asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

Kurt flushed a petal pink and stuttered: "W-what? Of course not!"

"Boo, we know when you're lying. But you'll tell me later, m'kay?" Mercedes didn't wait for an answer. She'd force it out of him somehow.

Kurt's mind was racing. He caught sight of a pair of soft hazel eyes staring at him from across the courtyard and averted his gaze, turning from petal pink to crimson. "Ooh, you're _blushing,_" Santana teased, poking him in the side. "Oh, hush you. We all know what you did over the summer. 'Dating' Puckerman," Kurt sneered back, giving her his best 'please' face.

Santana shrugged. "Sex isn't dating."

"Yeah," Brittany piped in softly. "If it were then Santana and I would be dating."

Everyone stared at the two girls, Santana blushing lightly and Brittany still as oblivious as ever. Kurt cleared his throat and made his way over to the T Birds, the Pink Ladies following in his wake.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: (1) I don't know much about homophobia during this era (I wasn't alive then, see?) but I can assure you that not all the students at McKinley are that accepting of their fellow humans. The T Birds do throw in some jabs now and then (as they do on the show) but their good people. Sort of.**

**So, I was just testing out this idea and I hope you like it. All ideas are welcome! Please review. I have cookies!**


	2. Thoughts

Thoughts

Based on Muchacha10 on DeviantART's brilliant Glee/Grease sketches.

**Disclaimer: I don't own. But I waaaannnnnaaaaaa..**.

* * *

><p>"Hello, ladies," grinned Puck as the Pink Ladies sauntered up to the T Birds.<p>

Kurt rolled his eyes at the subtle jab. His countertenor voice and sharp, elfin features earned him many offensive slurs and locker checks. But since his father married Finn's mum, he had the T Birds to protect him.

He'd also met Blaine.

The name made him blush like a rose. At first, he thought it would be a pointless crush on a straight guy, not unlike the Finn debacle. But _oh_ no, this was a sweet, charming, _gay_ boy who actually liked him! At first, Kurt thought that he was on the road to heartbreak. But this summer told a different story.

"Hey Kurt!" beamed Blaine, smiling widely at the taller boy. His eyes raked over Kurt's outfit and grinned wider. His sparkling hazel eyes caught Kurt's ever changing glasz eyes. Now, he noticed, they were a soft periwinkle blue that almost matched his shirt. "Mornin' Blaine," Kurt managed to whisper. He was not used to having boys appreciate his fashion sense, or his features and talent.

"You're looking rather good this morning. Not that I would expect anything less, of course."

Kurt muttered a thanks and blushed even redder, if that were possible.

"Aww…" The girls cooed. The boys all made metal notes as to how Blaine could make anyone fall to his feet in seconds. But Finn knew - from all the heart-to-heart conversations over the summer - that Blaine respected Kurt more than anyone else he had ever laid eyes on.

Then, the shrill sound of the morning bell filled the air, and the connection between the two boys dissolved.

Both boys groaned and walked to French. _Damn first days._

* * *

><p><em>That Rachel Berry had better watch it<em>, thought Quinn as she saw the small brunette smile impishly at Finn. _He's mine and she knows it. Why else would she wear that shirt?_

Rachel knew she was risking it. Quinn wasn't stupid. But Finn was showing _all_ the signs, and she'd loved him since, well, _forever_.

_I know she loves him_, Quinn mused as she walked to first period._ But is it so bad to want someone to love you? Kurt and Blaine have something going on, Sam dumped me to pursue Mercedes, even that wrestler Zizes has dated a few guys. I'm supposed to be the popular girl. But Finn would do anything for me. I know it._

* * *

><p>Blaine eyed Kurt during their first period French class intently. Despite being in the T Birds, Blaine liked sport and was extremely smart. But despite that, he failed epically at French.<p>

"Monsieur Hummel?" Mademoiselle Caire asked her best student.

"Oui, Mademoiselle?" Kurt's angelic voice rung through the room in a flawless French accent.

"Comme vous l'avez déjà fini votre travail, pourquoi ne pas vous medire ce que vous avez fait pendant l'été?" **(1) **The teacher said, but it sounded like gibberish to Blaine's ears.

"Oh, il a été belle, mademoiselle!" **(2)** Kurt started as he reeled off a long line of nonsensical nonsense with enthusiasm.

Blaine smiled secretly to himself. _I know who's gonna be my tutor._

* * *

><p>Dave Karofsky eyed Kurt from across the French classroom. He raised his head every few minutes to make sure no one saw him staring. But he realised that he wasn't the only one admiring the view.<p>

_That hobbit had better watch out_, he thought menacingly. _Hummel is _mine.

But being a closet case and part of the most homophobic group in school would never help his chances with Kurt. And the only reason the football team hadn't beaten up Blaine was that he seemed too straight to be, well, gay. Most of them didn't even know he was gay, and he was the fastest player on the team.

Coach Bieste had tried to get Kurt on the team since she heard that he had helped them win one of their best games last year.

Of course, Kurt had politely declined, saying that he'd rather watch the game rather than play it. Dave tried not to think about the coy smile playing on Kurt's lips as that Hobbit winked at him when he said that.

Dave groaned as the bell rang and the class filed out of the classroom. He growled under his breath as Anderson rushed towards Kurt. He growled louder when Kurt smiled softly at Blaine when he talked and that it wasn't _him_ that was making Kurt laugh and blush like that.

"Checkin' her out?" Dave flinched when Azimio clapped him on the shoulder. Karofsky panicked. _Was Azimio making one of his sick jokes by calling Hummel a girl? What was he talking about? Am I THAT suspect?_

A million thought rushed through his head and her started hyperventilating.

"Woah, dude. I was just talkin' 'bout Lopez. You're not the only guy that has the hots for her."

David exhaled and plastered a fake smile on his face and lied.

"Yeah. Totally."

Azimio punched him on the shoulder playfully. "Dude, you're totally the school stud. She'll totally go out with you, man!"

Karofsky looked over at the curvy Latina who was explaining to Brittany that the Ouvre wasn't a place in France.

_I guess I know who's gonna be my beard._

* * *

><p>God, I love her. I don't understand society these days. Kurt and Blaine <em>totally<em> have the hots for each other but the school has decided to ignore what is blatantly obvious. But Brittany is just so sweet and innocent **(3)** and _hot_.

Santana rolled her eyes and flung her ebony hair over her shoulder and gathered up her things. She groaned again when she saw the shadow over her shoulder.

"Brit, I _told_ you that–" **(4)** she started.

"Ummm… It's Dave. Dave Karofsky."

_Oh, crap._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: (1) As you've finished your work already, why don't you tell me what you did during the summer?**

**(2) Oh! It was lovely, miss!**

**Google Translate is not my friend. If you know the real translations for those phrases, please review or PM me about it. **

**(3) Yeah. Of course.**

**(4) Sorry, I couldn't think of a good enough joke. *Looks sheepish***

**Or if you want your OC in the story. I'll only allow a certain number, though. Just PM me with their full description and personality and I'll try my best to put them in the story!**

**~Rosie**


End file.
